


Im just a teenage dirtbag baby!~

by pinkbunnyguts



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: BF, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fnf, GF, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hand Over Mouth, Love at First Sight, NSFW, Nipple Play, Other, Praise, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, characters are 18, concert sex, fridaynightfunkin, goth reader?, gothxpopular, hickey, keith - Freeform, picos school, senpai takes you to a concert, teenage dirtbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbunnyguts/pseuds/pinkbunnyguts
Summary: Senpai takes interest in you when you don’t automatically fall for him.
Relationships: Senpai/reader Fridaynightfunkin/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Im just a teenage dirtbag baby!~

HI!!! This is my first AO3 fanfic and I’m very new to writing fanfics/smut pls give me tips thank you! I’ll prolly post a chapter tonight <3


End file.
